1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a laser marking device, system and method for its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser marking systems have been known in the art.
One challenge with such devices and/or systems is to know when the part to be marked is properly positioned before the marking head, and that the part or other item to be marked is not deformed or otherwise compromised.
Another challenge is preventing the laser light from escaping a confined marking space. This is undesirable because it can lead to marking surfaces that were not intended to be marked and/or to damaging other surfaces with such stray light. There are standards set for such devices by the Center For Device and Radiological Health (“CDRH”) and one such standard is known as a “Class 1” environment. Traditionally, protecting the area to meet the CDRH's Class 1 laser safety specification has required extensive guarding, part fixturing/handling and moving doors to allow parts or other items to be marked, to index in and out of the laser area. In many applications, to meet this standard required large contained areas (also known as “footprint(s)”) around the part or other item to be marked in order to properly mark the part or item and to protect the user/operator from laser radiation. Meeting this standard often consumed much valuable floor space/area and can be costly component of the device.
And attempts to meet this standard while minimizing floor space have lead to systems that are arguably in some instances not safe for production environments. For example, some systems may utilize only 2 sensors to detect the item or device to be marked and do not verify part integrity, light seal and/or material presence. Also, such systems are often used in or as hand held devices where the operator has to wear protective eyewear and/or other protective clothing and place shielding, such as laser safe curtains around the marking area.
Attempts have been made to address some of these problems, but the resulting systems and devices have been either complex and unwieldy or very costly to manufacture, and in some cases, such devices and/or systems have proven to be unreliable. Reliability has been a particularly difficult challenge where the laser marking device is utilized in a manufacturing or similar environment, where the demands on the device can be very harsh indeed.
Thus there remains a need in the art for a laser marking device, system and method, which can reliably function in harsh environments and ensure accurate marking of the part or other item, which can tell when such part or other item is damaged or otherwise corrupted and/or when such part or item is not properly positioned for marking so that corrective steps can be taken, and which prevents the escape of light from the confined marking space, and which can be conveniently manufactured and is not unwieldy to operate or repair. There remains a particular need for a device providing these advantages in a minimal footprint area.